Batgirl
Barbara is portrayed as the teenage daughter of Jim Gordon. Her father wants her to pursue gymnastics with the hopes of her one day making the Olympics. She shows an interest in detective work which worries Jim, as well as her friendship with Pamela Isley, a student with a juvenile record. Once she sees Batman she strives to become part of his team, wanting to be called Batwoman however. Batman knows her identity but does not tell Jim. She earns Batman's trust and eventually figures out the Bruce Wayne is Batman. Bruce reveals that he is Batman to her, after getting a second partner, Robin, Dick Grayson. Dick and Barbara are depicted as having a sibling like relationship. Barbara graduates from Gotham High and enrolls at Gotham University. In the finale, it is revealed that Dick harbors a crush on her. Also in an episode set in the future Barbara is shown to be in a wheel chair and even though Dick is now Nightwing, she calls him Robin in a very flirtatious tone. Bio Batgirl – known as Barbara Gordon – the teenage daughter of Gotham's Commissioner Gordon, is a strong-willed, stubborn teen with an ironic wit. Inspired by her first contact with The Batman, she dons the cape and cowl to become Batgirl. Biography: Barbara Gordon, daughter of police Commissioner James Gordon, is an excellent gymnast; despite her not being that interested in it anymore, it’s something her father wants her to keep doing. While she isn’t as interested in gymnastics, she is interested in police detective work, which worries her father. In addition to that, Barbara’s been hanging around with Pamela Isely, a student with a juvenile detention record and something James Gordon doesn’t like. During a battle with temblor, Barbara sees The Batman in action; after this, the seed to become Batgirl (or “Batwoman”, as she demands to be called) is planted. After a battle with The Batman and saving her father, The Batman decides not to tell Gordon that his daughter is Batgirl. That first adventure, Batgirl says, is "only the beginning." Batman finally let Barbara in on his secret after getting a second partner, Robin. Deciding they needed team work training and to learn to trust one another more, the trio shares their secret identities (although Batgirl is reluctant to give up hers, Batman does it for her) and begins training. Origin While attending a costume party dressed as a female counterpart of Batman, Barbara Gordon witnesses the kidnapping of billionaire Bruce Wayne by super-villain Killer Moth. She prevents this and without realizing it, draws the attention of the Dark Knight. This event begins Barbara's path in crime fighting. In the New 52, Barbara, alongside with her brother, was visiting her father in the Police Station of Gotham City, under the excuse of needing it as part of a college project. Her real motivation, though, was taking a closer look on what the officers thought and knew about Batman, the mysterious vigilant who was similar to her in many aspects, including her smartness. She is escorted by officer Dwight Morgan, who is slightly attracted by the young lady. In the middle of the visit, though, a criminal who had just been arrested, Harry X, managed to start caos in the Station, with the help of his allies. He threats James Junior's life, saying he would only need one of the comissioner's kids as a hostage. He picked Barbara over the boy he called an aberration, forcing her to run with her brother while Morgan fought the assassin. The bandit, however, defeated the officer and would certainly kill him if Barbara did not stop him. She dressed up with the Batman's fantasy which the cops were using to try to get how the vigilant worked. She uses her martial arts skills to defeat Harry and is praised by Batman himself for the good work. Since then, she started to work alongside with him and Robin. At first, Batman did not want another partner, but he ended up accepting her. Barbara remained as Batgirl for about a year, leaving the crime fighting life to focus on her studies and personal projects. Category:Protagonists